A Thousand Words Left Unspoken
by Uchida Risa
Summary: A hunter nin and a missing nin. I fail at summaries. Going to be a dark fic D: Rating will change as I update with more chapters. Sakura, Sasuke, Itachi and others involved.


**A ****Thousand Words Left Unspoken

* * *

**

The room was white. It was white from the wide floor which easily could serve as a primitive mirror, all the way up to the ceiling. There were no scratches in the fine surface which she walked upon. Quite strange, yes strange indeed. Especially since this room, no, this hall that had been hidden underground away from the eyes of the commoner was the headquarters of a thorough order of fighters. Intense training lessons had been held here for years, for decades in fact. Educational training of recruits for the cast had been hosted here. And despite all this, the entire construction appeared to her as if it had been finished only yesterday. Stretching along the walls were impressive weapon displays, every class of weapon was represented. Everything anyone could even imagine, from simple needles to impressive swords and antique looking scrolls – they were there. The purest of shades were broken by the occasional black and red, but most of the collection had been given a color similar to its surroundings, white.

A figure dressed in a crimson ceremonial coat stepped in and broke the silence that seemed to have engulfed the space around the slender, young female that stood halt in the very middle of the room – waiting. Following this person were three adult figures in cloaks. Only the one dressed in red was without a hood that hid the face of the person using it. The crimson dressed woman that seemed to be in her early thirties had long, blonde hair braided and gracefully places over her left shoulder. When the group came to a halt in front of the hooded female, the blonde stepped forwards, presenting an item wrapped in black fabric. Some secluded words of equal respect were exchanged, and the female accepted what was presented her. There was no way she could deny it, as it was a key item to get her through her new task, her new life. And when it was offered to her by her master through many years, the hokage, it was an honor.

"You are aware of the difficulties following this profession, I hope?" The blonde engaged a reserved conversation. "Of course I am, Hokage-sama." "And you can handle any upcoming tasks without involving your personal emotions?" "Yes, I can." The girl whispered, but for a moment one of the three witnesses thought he saw a tear in her eyes. "Are you sure?" "I am sure" "Then we will end this with the marking, understood?" "Yes, I understand." And the group scattered with just a moment's notice, leaving the two alone in the room. The eldest of the two preformed a series of hand-seals with the professional yet graceful movements of a shinobi with decades of experience, creating a complex looking but yet in a sense, minimalistic seal on the palm of the other, who willingly offered her entire arm towards the Hokage. The ritual of sorts ended with a flash that lit the entire hall up and blended the one hidden by the hood.

* * *

It was twilight. The time during day she enjoyed the most. The time when she could blend in with the environment, as illusions and tricks were played on the simple human mind. Here however, there were no need for such tricks from her side; she was in the middle of her hometown, a medium sized village of ninja and commoners. This place which she had been bound to since her parent's decision to let her attend to the Ninja Academy, this community in which she served with her life on the line; completely voluntarily. Autumn was here again, and she had proven her worth to her master and commander, the fifth Hokage of Konoha. She would now be respected as a member of one of the most risking classes of shinobi in the entire village; and the item she carried with her from the confidential meeting was proof. No commoner or other ninja would know her exact ranking, or class. It had all been generalized for the better of the community, long ago. She felt the claws of sleep scratch her, and she hurried home to her apartment which she rented from a retired commoner citizen.

Tomorrow, yes tomorrow. Tomorrow she would be informed of the mission that lay ahead of her, her very first mission in her current held position. It was a frightening thought, in fact. Her deepest hopes were that she would be able to avoid being given the one mission she knew that she most likely could not fulfill with success. She had not yet gotten over the incident three, soon four years ago. And she hoped sincerely that she would be spared for what she knew would come, because hope never dies even if the odds are unbelievably low, and she knew this. Locking herself into her home, being greeted by the cozy and familiar living room, she felt the demand of sleep and lay down on her old-fashioned couch. On the shelf above her, smiled a younger edition of her along with two boys and a white haired adult; the apartment was filled with memories.

* * *

A/n: Ahahaha; as much as this might remind you of a pointless one shot without a meaning, it is not. It is the beginning of a story which will have at least a couple of chapters. Originally, I had planned to make this chapter double the size, but figured that splitting the planned introduction chapter into two was a better idea. Thanks for 1k page views on DA, and a lot of nice feedback on FF; and that goes for everyone.Tell me how you like the introduction, and please; do share your thought on what you think will happen, and what you got out of this small first chapter. The next chapter will be longer (;Uchida Risa / Bloody x Secret 


End file.
